fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 306
Gray kontra Rufus jest trzysta szóstym rozdziałem mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Walka Graya i Rufusa rozpoczyna się, z mniejszymi szansami na wygraną Maga Fairy Tail. Mavis przypomina sobie swoją rozmowę z Drużyną Fairy Tail o strategii. Kiedy rozmowa zeszła na Rufusa, Gray niemal wymusił na Pierwszej pozwolenie na to, żeby to właśnie on stoczył walkę z zawodnikiem Szablozębnych. Doceniając siłę jego uczuć, Mavis zgadza się. Gray atakuje przeciwnika, ale Rufus zręcznie omija jego ataki i kontratakuje, nie dając Fullbusterowi chwili wytchnienia. Wtedy mag Fairy Tail tworzy miecze z lodu tak szybko, że Lohr nie może tego zapamiętać. Próbuje roztopić lód magią ognia, ale jego starania nie odnoszą rezultatu i ostateczne zwycięstwo należy do Graya. Fabuła Gray stoi na przeciwko swojego przeciwnika, Rufusa. Romeo pyta się Mavis, czy walka dwóch Magów tworzenia to część jej obliczeń, na co ona przytakuje. Warrer twierdzi, że to oznacza zwycięstwo Graya, na co Pierwszathumb|252px|Gray mówi Mavis, że chce walczyć z Rufusem mówi, że Rufus jest kluczową osobą w strategii Gildii Sabertooth, ale nie jest pewna wygranej Fullbustera. Wspomina, że gdy zaczęła mówić o Rufusie oraz tym, że zlokalizuje on każdego z ich gildii, Gray powiedział, by zostawiła go mu. Mavis z zakłopotaniem stwierdza, że Gray nie nadaje się do walki, i gdy chce powiedzieć o prawdopodobieństwu wygranej, Gray krzyczy, że nie obchodzą go obliczenia, i że muszą uratować Lucy, oraz odpłacić im za to, co zrobili. Mavis stwierdza, że emocje mogą przezwyciężyć kalkulacje. Walka się rozpoczyna, a Pierwsza prosi Graya, by ten pokazał jej siłę emocji. Rufus wspomnieniami wyświetla bibliotekę Crocus, a Gray atakuje zaklęciem Lodowego Tworzenia, a mianowicie Lancą. Rufus unika ataku, który rozrywa pod nim podłogę i meble, po czym stwierdza, że zapamiętał ten atak. Gray znów bezskutecznie atakuje, tym razem Lodowym Młotem. Rufus znów stwierdza, że zapamiętał ten atak. Gray pyta się, co ten mówi, a Rufus odpowiada, że wspomnienia mogą być bronią. Wyjaśnia, że zapamiętuje magie, która zobaczył, i używa ją jako bazę do nowych typów magii. thumb|left|252px|Tworzenie Wspomnień: Zamrażający Miecz Czarnej Błyskawicy Gray pyta się, co to ma znaczyć, a Rufus wymienia: wspomnienie Lodowego Tworzenia i wspomnienie Magii Błyskawicy Orgi, po czym przechodzi do ataku Tworzenie Wspomnień: Zamrażający Miecz Czarnej Błyskawicy, wysyłając wiele czarnych błyskawic i lodowych kryształów z ziemi. Z Domus Flau Jet i Droy są w szoku i krzyczą, że on jest w stanie stworzyć swoją własną magię. Lohr atakuje z Tworzenia Wspomnień: Uzębione Filary Turbulencji, przywołując miniaturowe tornada, wysyłane w Fullbustera. Ten próbuje bronić się Lodową Tarczą, którą usuwa Rufus. Gray, który został bez obrony zostaje wciągnięty, oraz wyrzucony na znaczną odległość. Tłum znów jest w szoku. Lisana stwierdza, że on naprawdę może stworzyć każdy rodzaj magii, Cana retorycznie pyta się, czy żadna magia którą wcześniej widział nie może zostać użyta, a Elfman krzyczy, że to nie fair. Rufus mówi, że to pieśń żałobna Graya, i by ten wyrył w swoich wspomnieniach, że nie jest w stanie pokonać Lohra. Gray, mocno poturbowany, wstaje, rozbiera się, i mówi, że dlatego, że jest z Fairy Tail, nie przegra z kimś dwa razy. Fullbuster wypowiada Lodowe Tworzenie, na co Rufus mówi zapamiętałem, jednak dziwi się, gdy Gray wypowiada nieskończone. Gray zaczyna tworzyć ogromną liczbę ostrzy, w tak szybkim tempie, że Rufus jest zdziwiony, i nie może zapamiętać tego ataku. thumb|252px|Zwycięstwo Graya Gray pyta się go, czy ten to zapamiętał, jednak przerażony Lohr zaprzecza. Ostrza kierują się w stronę Rufusa, a Gray dokańcza zaklęcie Jednostronnie Chaotyczny Taniec i strzela ostrzami w wroga. Ten jednak stwierdza, że Gray ma pecha, że to żywioł lodu i, że zapamiętał ogień zdolny pokonać len lód, po czym używa go. Ogień pochłania także Graya. Fullbuster odpowiada jednak, że zapamiętał silniejsze płomienie i pokonuje wroga zaklęciem Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowy Zwiastun. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia Gray Fullbuster kontra Rufus Lohr Użyta Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Lodowe Tworzenie (氷の造形魔法, Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) *Tworzenie Wspomnień (記憶造形(メモリーメイク), Memorī Meiku) *Magia Błyskawicy (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *Magia Wiatru (風魔法, Kaze Mahō) *Magia Ognia (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) Użyte Zaklęcia *Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca *Lodowe Tworzenie: Lodowe Uderzenie *Tworzenie Wspomnień: Zamrażający Miecz Czarnej Błyskawicy *Tworzenie Wspomnień: Uzębione Filary Turbulencji *Lodowe Tworzenie: Tarcza (盾 (シールド), Shīrudo) *Nieograniczone Lodowe Tworzenie: Jednostronnie Chaotyczny Taniec *Tworzenie Wspomnień: Karma Płonących Pól (燃ユル大地ノ業, Moyuru Daichi no Gō) *Lodowe Tworzenie: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā) Użyte Umiejętności *Zwiększony Refleks Nawigacja Kategoria:Rozdziały